Bajo la piel
by Chiidory
Summary: Steve y Tony son dos jóvenes desolados que desean sólo aun cosa en la vida, Tony quiere superar lo que paso hace 10 años, pues tal vez así deje de destruirse; y Steve por otro lado quiere entender las ¿visiones? que tiene desde hace años, no sabe por qué pero cada noche sueña con un niño moreno... que no recuerda. Esta es una adaptación de la película Mysterious Skin.
1. Chapter 1

Bajo la piel

Este es el resultado de ver mysterious skin y amar a Joseph Gordon-Levitt, una adaptación Stony de esta historia… les recomiendo la película, aunque es algo fuerte.

Por primera vez me siento con el compromiso moral de dar advertencias (ni yo lo puedo creer)

Habrá: Shota, abuso sexual, pederastia, y otros algo violentos.

Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.- Vacaciones de verano**

**Tony Stark 15 años, 23 de octubre del 2008, Nueva York.**

¡Demonios! Me he despertado de golpe… y es por el idiota de Howard… ¿por qué es tan escandaloso?

…Ya estoy más tranquilo, me levanto y me dirijo al bar, tal vez para dormir mejor debo dar un último trago al whisky. Ahora que lo pienso mi padre no es un imbécil la mayoría del tiempo, sólo cuando bebe más de la cuenta y también cuando recuerda lo mucho que amaba a mi madre; y sí por azares del destino se juntan esos dos eventos… ¡es mejor no estar cerca!

Creo que es bueno perderse en los recuerdos, y ya que la situación lo amerita lo haré… oigo como los gemidos lastimeros que salen de su habitación, cada vez son más fuertes… ¡a esa tipa sí que le debe estar doliendo!

…

¡Ah! Lo recuerdo perfectamente, la primera vez que me corrí, fue en uno de estos momentos chocantes… Howard había traído a casa a un hombre más grande que él y al principio me extraño, porque por lo regular solía hacerse de mujeres, frívolas, estúpidas e interesadas; pero sobre todo eso: "mujeres". Cuando vi que se besaban, hubo algo... un "no sé qué", tal vez fue la forma tan brusca en la que sus bocas parecían tragarse una al otra… o la manera en la que acariciaban sus cuerpos, pasando de los brazos a la entrepierna, sin algún tipo de orden y cuidado… o seguramente fue la contraluz que reflejaba el contorno de sus cuerpos al moverse por el pasillo de la cocina; pero algo o _todo_ ¡era tan salvaje y rudo…!

En ese entonces a pesar de tener 10 años, ¡sentí fuego quemar mis ojos! cuando vi al sujeto montado en mi padre, ¡mi garganta se secó! al oír sus gemidos, roncos y graves, como los de un animal luchando con otro… ¡no pude más! Y al instante supe que aliviaría el calor de un sólo modo, por instinto lleve mis pequeñas manos a mi pelvis, pues lo sabía... ¡debía tocar "ahí"! Tire y tire hasta que me pude liberar, pero salte de sorpresa inmediatamente… ¡oh! ¡Era tan inocente! Antes de ello ya me masturbaba muchas veces, pero jamás había sacado leche… ¡fue tan extraña mi primera vez!

Cuando acabaron yo ya estaba tratando de dormir, sabía cómo terminaría todo… Howard le pagaría, el sujeto se iría y jamás lo volvería a ver… lo que no sabía es ¿por qué me paso aquello?

Ahora lo entiendo, es irónico pues al inicio de ese verano… mi inocencia murió completamente y nació la semilla de mi depresión.

**Steve Rogers 17 años, 14 de agosto del 2010, Brooklyn.**

¿Cómo distingues un sueño de la realidad?

Todos los sucesos, imágenes, sonidos y aromas que puedes percibir a diario… ¿Cómo sabes que no son una fantasía tuya o de alguien más?

Desde que tenía 10 años estoy concierte de ver cosas que carecen de realidad o fundamento, lo que no entiendo es: sí son algún recuerdo ¡un deseo! ¡O una alucinación! Vamos a veces hasta creo que son predicciones. Debo reconocer que en raras ocasiones mis sueños son melancólicos y tristes, pero en su mayoría me dejan un sentimiento de incertidumbre insoportable; hay días en que lo único que puedo esperar es en dormir tranquilamente debido a todas mis actividades, pero ¡no puedo…!

El diario donde escribo todo, tampoco no me lo permite, es un recuerdo constante de mis locuras y no puedo hacer nada, ya que es parte de mí; creo que jamás podre dejarlo.

Pero… se supone que los sueños representan proyecciones de lo que más queremos… ¿entonces? Mi subconsciente dice que quiero estar congelado durante mucho tiempo en un gran bloque de hielo o que deseo proteger a un niño moreno de enormes ojos cafés que… ¿está sufriendo? ¡Es muy desconcertante!

Además ese niño me intriga enormemente, por momentos parece ser un pequeño abusivo al que le gusta torturarme o a veces es un héroe ególatra que me salva de algún horror y en lapsos muy remotos es más desconcertante, él me pide que sea yo quien lo libre, pero… ¿de qué?

Soy un sujeto extraño… ¡lo sé! Además esta eso que a mis 17 años no tengo contacto cercano con nadie que no sea mi familia, pero como mi madre murió de cáncer el año pasado y mi padre se fue hace 5 años; mi hermano mayor que está terminando la universidad, es el único con el que hablo sin restricciones… ¡bueno! tal vez Bucky será otro ejemplo, pero… a él jamás le he contado de estos sueños o… visiones.

…

La única ambición que he tenido durante 6 largos años, es poder entender lo que me pasa…

…

Tal vez tenga que ver con ese verano, en el que comencé a tener desmayos y pesadillas…

Tal vez nadie pueda ayudarme y seguiré siendo un bicho raro que no se siente cómodo… en ningún lugar.

Ojala pudiera recordar…

**11 de julio del 2003**

Las actividades extracurriculares suelen ser divertidas, excepto cuando son en las vacaciones de verano… ¿Quién quiere ir a la escuela cuando es el tiempo de olvidar el sistema tan riguroso en el que se vivirá la mayor parte de la vida? O ¿Por qué sufrir desadaptación social aun en vacaciones? La mayoría de los niños que fueron inscritos en actividades deportivas y culturales se lo preguntan.

Tony tenía una ventaja sobre los demás, por lo menos sabía que Howard quería librarse de él tanto tiempo como fuera posible, pues mientras "el mocoso" estuviera en la escuela, él podría emborracharse y tontear con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente y todo sin que tuviera que pagar por entretener a su "amado hijo". Steve por otro lado, iba por mandato de su padre, decía que un deporte de hombres sacaría lo enfermizo y debilucho que tenía, su madre tan ocupada no protesto demasiado y su hermano estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero con la diferencia que a él sí le gustabas las actividades físicas y estaba tan agradecido con sus padres por haberlo inscrito en un campamento de verano, que no hubo oídos para escuchar la opinión del niño de 10 años, por hoy Steve estaba sólo.

El Football Americano, es un deporte rudo, donde el contacto no es nada delicado y el trabajo en equipo marca la diferencia… pero para un equipo de 15 niños de 8 a 10 años, es difícil… llegar a ese tipo de disciplina, entrenamiento físico o preparación mental… Así que era un gran alivio que el entrenador _Stane_ fuera un hombre paciente y amable; al comienzo recibió a Tony con una gran sonrisa y una caricia en la mejilla… de inmediato lo invito a incorporarse al grupo mientras Howard le advertía que fuera bueno y que no causa problemas. El pequeño en cambio, no salía del asombro, el entrenador era de la misma complexión y altura que el "hombre" que se revolcó con Howard hace 2 noches y eso lejos de asustarlo… le gustaba.

Steve fue el último en llegar, pues trato de suplicar porque lo cambiaran al curso de pintura, pero su padre le pidió que le diera una oportunidad al deporte, tal vez terminaría gustándole… además estaba en el taller de pintura durante el ciclo escolar de todos modos; El pequeño Rogers no insistió más, pero por ello llegaron tarde, fue la primera vez que le sucedía y aunque la idea no le agradara del todo… no volvería a pasar. Y quien sabe, tal vez un cambio no vendría mal.

Al padre y al hijo los recibió el entrenador, diciéndoles que no se preocuparan por el atraso, pero sugiriéndoles que no se repitiera… Steve levanto la mirada tímidamente, dio un paso hacia el enorme instructor y este sólo le revolvió el pelo mientras lo dirigía a la cancha; como era costumbre en el niño, no dijo nada a nadie durante todo el entrenamiento, se dedicó a observar como interactuaban los demás, diferenciando sus habilidades y capacidades (obviamente noto al que parecía ser el mejor jugador, Stark, decía su camiseta).

La rutina fue tan pesada como todos lo imaginaron o más, Steve quería descansar, pero a la vez quería aprender más… el deporte le gusto, pero se animó completamente al ver a su padre en la salida y como la mayoría de las veces en las que se encuentra en un grupo, se apartó sin que nadie lo viera. Por otro lado Tony estaba que rebosaba alegría, en todas las pruebas no había fallado, supero todo lo que el entrenador pedía y más… al momento de despedirse se aseguró de verlo a los ojos y trasmitirle sus deseos; _"mírame"_ gritaba con sus expresivos ojos marrones, el entrenador no sólo lo miro… lo _devoro_ con los ojos… pero, sabía que debía ser paciente, así que alentó al pequeño Tony cuando se encontraba con su padre, diciéndoles a ambos Stark que era un jugador prometedor y que les ayudaría en lo que quisieran. Howard extrañado al oír eso de su hijo, lo dejo pasar y le agradeció, de camino a su casa mostró algo parecido al orgullo y sin admitirlo, estuvo feliz por el interés de su hijo en una nueva actividad que no sea desarmar autos o quemar su cochera con sus "experimentos".

La primera semana paso y varios niños desertaron, el Football era divertido pero agotador y más de una madre de familia se quejó de los golpes en sus hijos. Pero de igual manera los 10 niños que entrenaban duramente 2 horas diarias, se adaptaron y a pesar de no ser los mejores, los más brillantes o talentosos, dedicaban todo el esfuerzo que los infantes de su edad tenían… bueno todos menos Tony y Steve, ellos sin saber cómo sucedió iniciaron una rivalidad, bañada de amistad y algo que no conocían plenamente… ese algo era: _confianza_.

Tony no creía en nadie mayor que él, Howard, María y otros tantos adultos lo habían defraudado… pero, no era el fin del mundo, ¡él solo podría con cualquier adversidad! y a pesar de saber que no volvería a tener trato íntimo con nadie… no le preocupaba. Por eso la llegada de Steve fue un milagro inesperado… el niño retraído le agradaba, no era un idiota ignorante de la vida (como los otros), sabia escuchar y en muy raras ocasiones hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía era para decir algo importante o trascendental… o bueno tanto como lo podían ser los temas de los niños.

Steve al contrario, no desconfiaba de las personas, pues afortunadamente su familia le ha brindado mucha seguridad a lo largo de su corta vida, pero esa seguridad no la tenía en sí mismo, a veces sentía que sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes… así que para él era más cómodo ser un observador lejano que un actor protagonista; por eso su amistad con Tony lo tiene confundido, pero feliz… es la primera vez que puede sentir a alguien de su edad como lazo verdadero y le gusta… durante las clases piensa ¡ojala pueda durar para siempre!

El entrenador Stane suena el silbatazo y les desea buen fin de semana a sus alumnos, mira como uno a uno se despiden entre si y se dirigen hacia la salida, voltea y como esperaba Tony y Steve discuten sobre porque jugar Age of Mythology no era malo a su edad (obviamente Steve dice que aún son muy jóvenes).

- Niños, suficiente – habla seriamente. Ellos inmediatamente voltean a verlo y Steve se pone tan serio y nervioso que no sabe dónde meter la cabeza, pero Tony lo mira despreocupado y expectante… todavía siete que se sonrojara en cualquier momento sí ve al entrenador a los ojos – ¿en dónde están sus padres? – pregunta con genuino interés… ¿hoy será el día? ¿Podrá hacerle a Tony eso que ha imaginado desde que lo vio?

- Howard me dio dinero para irme sólo – dice de mala manera Tony, Steve inmediatamente percibe su decepción, pero no nota la mueca de alegría que se instala en el entrenador.

- Mi madre vendrá en cualquier momento – habla tímidamente Steve, aunque no lo dice a nadie más que a su compañero, que lamentablemente este está muy ocupado mirando al gran hombre frente a ellos.

- No los puedo dejar solos – habla con preocupación mal disfrazada el mayor – esperaremos a tu madre y tú vendrás conmigo – los señala consecutivamente mientras se relame la última idea… "Por fin será".

Mientras recogen sus aditamentos la madre de Steve llega y se disculpa con el profesor, le explica que los viernes pasara ella a recogerlo, pero lamentablemente en su trabajo no le dan facilidades para salir antes, así que le pregunta si hay algún problema; El entrenador le habla muy amablemente y le dice que no se preocupe, pues su trabajo es tan _satisfactorio_, que un retraso no le molesta, le agradece la sinceridad y le pide que no se angustie pues él se hará cargo de todo.

- Steve… - llama el pequeño a su compañero – yo… – está sumamente nervioso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta con interés.

- El entrenador… yo… – Steve lo ve directamente y no cree en lo que sus ojos le muestran… ¿eso es…? ¿Rubor en sus mejillas?

- Tony ¿quieres venir a jugar conmigo? – Pregunta seriamente – dijiste que tu padre de todos modos no estaría en tu casa, te podemos ir a dejar a la hora que tu queras – lo dice de tal manera, que parece que no aceptara un no como respuesta

- No lo sé – responde Tony con sinceridad – yo… - mira hacia el entrenador que parece ansioso, nota que no le aparta la mirada y a pesar de que es lo que quería… de reojo ve a su amigo, Steve esta serio como pocas veces, entonces ve a la madre se su amigo, y ella le sonríe con amabilidad. Ahora entiende porque Steve es un bien niño, algo que él tal vez nunca será…

- Tony… - dice a falta de respuestas – quiero que vengas conmigo – parece tan seguro de sí mismo que le sorprende ¿en dónde quedo ese ratón asustadizo que era el primer día? es tan sorprendente que por un momento Tony obedecerá sin protestar pero…

- ¿Sabes? – Pregunta con presunción – nadie me da órdenes.

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora, dependiendo de la recepción que tenga esto escribiré (y no es amenaza), pues siento que el ultimo capitulo de Insomnio no salio como debería…

Comenten y digan sus opiniones.


	2. El inicio de la perdida

**Capítulo 2 – El inicio de la pérdida**

En este capítulo descubrí algo que no sabía de mi misma, soy tan perversa que me sorprende, ¡ah! Estoy tan apenada… Pero aun así creo que me quedo bien, la idea que quiero trasmitir es clara, ¡díganme sus opiniones!

¡Oh por cierto!

Espero que la forma en la que estoy distribuyendo el escrito no sea confusa, guíense por los nombres de quienes describen lo que sucede y por las fechas, ahí está la clave de todo.

* * *

**Tony Stark 16 años, 15 de abril del 2009, Long Island, Nueva York.**

¡Demonios! ¡Howard se pondrá furioso! me molestara hasta que se ahogue en whisky... Y el viejo sí que tiene resistencia.

Hoy era un día normal, el pequeño Justin Hammer de primero me dio una buena mamada matutina, la ardiente Cristine Evans aceptó venir a una pequeña fiesta privada con un "conocido", y gracias a ello tendré bastante pasta para este mes... ¡Vamos! hasta el examen sorpresa en lógica fue un mal chiste, que como siempre pase sin ningún problema. Pero todo se fue al caño cuando le ofrecí pasar un rato agradable al profesor de ciencias, y no es que eso sea algo del otro mundo, de hecho he probado a varios profesores y maestras con anterioridad, obviamente muchos se quedaron con ganas de más, pero no valen la pena como para repetir.

Pero al proponerle usar otros métodos para poner atención a su clase, vi que al profesor Banner sus principios no lo dejan divertirse con los alumnos... ¡El maldito cobarde se puso tan nervioso! en un principio no me miro a la cara hasta que mis brazos rodearon su cuello; Y por un momento pensé que caería, pero no... ¡Alguien hizo ruido en el pasillo y lo asusto!, de inmediato me sacó a empujones y me llevó a la dirección. La vaca de orientación vocacional y la directora me estuvieron sermoneando por horas (Bueno, así lo sentí yo)...

Aunque debo reconocer que Bruce Banner no es un soplon, pues como no les dijo de mi coquetería nada sutil, esas idiotas sólo me riñeron por lo clásico: no entrar a clases, distraer a los demás con mi ingenio, dormirme en el laboratorio y armar grandes fiestas nada "apropiadas" para nuestra edad... ¡Sí supieran!

Seguramente se pondrían furiosas... Por que a ellas nadie des da.

Pero Banner me interesa, ¡me lo voy a comer…! estoy seguro.

En fin llamaron a Howard y como no estaba en casa me salve... Por ahora, mañana sí quiero entrar a la escuela debo llevarlo conmigo. Eso será difícil, pero ya que...

Entro a la casa y nadie está...que sorpresa.

Le mando un mensaje a Pepper para que nos veamos en el parque, cerca de los juegos infantiles. Antes de salir tomo una rebanada de pizza que sobró de la cena de ayer, me voy en bicicleta y en el trayecto recuerdo como conocí a Pepper.

…

Ella se mudo aquí desde los suburbios, era una niña reservada pero interesante, al conocernos discutimos por alguna estupidez, pero de inmediato nos llevamos bien. Rápidamente se hizo inseparable a mí y estoy seguro que sí no fuera por mi adicción al sexo de todo tipo y sin compromiso, andaría con ella, y tal vez hasta la querría; recuerdo que cuando teníamos 12 me conoció _realmente,_ supo el tipo de escoria que soy y no huyó, ni salió a la primer oportunidad.

En Hallowen mi padre en otra muestra de amor incondicional, se aseguro de que la vecina nueva me llevara a pedir dulces, ¡hasta tuvo el descaro de sugerir que me quedara a dormir con ellas! Ese día Pepper se dio cuenta del maravilloso padre que tenía, durante el recorrido trato de hacerme sentir mejor, pero cuando íbamos hacia la última casa lo vi, el idiota de Iván Vanko, ¡el hermano de Antón Vanko!

Antón era el matón que se burlaba de mi por no tener madre, al ver a Iván (que al parecer tenía algún tipo de retraso) con un grupo de imbéciles menores, recordé a su hermano y todo lo que me había hecho; ¡eso más el enojo que me causó Howard!, hicieron que fuera un idiota.

Jale a Pepper y le dije que nos divertíamos, convencimos al retrasado de venir con nosotros y lo llevamos a la parte menos concurrida del parque. Le dije que jugaríamos con fuegos artificiales y que se recostara, el idiota siguió mis instrucciones hasta que se dio cuenta de que su boca sería la base de los explosivos. Lloro y grito mucho, yo lo callaba con una mano y me reía hasta que vi la cara de Pepper... Ella estaba horrorizada y me pidió que lo dejáramos, pues que sí le decía a alguien nos meteríamos en problemas.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo muy obvio para mí, al tonto de Iván le bajé el pantalón y comencé a chuparsela, inmediatamente paro de protestar y no se movió; después le explique a Pepper, que cuando alguien te hace eso no puedes decirle nada a nadie y justo cuando nos íbamos amenace al retrasado, diciéndole que más le valía no decir los detalles de "nuestro juego" y que las heridas de su rostro eran un aviso para su hermano...

El mensaje era claro "déjame en paz o algo peor te sucederá a ti".

Después de ello nos fuimos a casa de ella y aunque estaba asustada y sería, no me dejó en ningún momento, no me hablaba o me miraba a los ojos, pero cuando su madre le pregunto sí algo interesante había pasado; ella respondió con mucha seguridad que nos venimos rápido, pues los brabucones comenzaron a salir y por ello regresamos temprano.

Su madre nos felicito y nos dio de cenar, antes de ir a dormir ella me quería decir algo pero no se atrevió... Al otro día actuamos como sí nada y desde ese momento ¡supe que podría confiar plenamente en ella!

…

Al llegar al parque tiro mi bicicleta adentro de los juegos infantiles que están sobre el arenero y me dirijo a los restos del autocinema que había en el parque...

-¡Tony! – oigo que grita - más vale que sea importante, por qué sí mi madre descubre que escape me matara...- dice de manera entre cortada

-¿sigue enojada por lo que ocurrió?- pregunto despreocupadamente mientras miro los restos del enorme proyector.

- ¡Está furiosa por tú maravillosa idea! es mejor que no vayas a mi casa por un tiempo - dice mientras se acerca a mi e imita mi postura.

- No creí que se alterara tan fácilmente, pero resultó o ¿no? Tienes comiendo en tú mano al ardiente de Aldrich Killian, deberías agradecerme – le reclamo con enojo fingido.

-Es verdad – dice en un susurro - ¡pero no lo vale nada sí en casa me fastidian tanto! – parece realmente molesta.

-Ven acá- digo mientras la atraigo con mi brazo en su hombro - Llegara un momento en que ya nadie nos fastidie y sólo estaremos tú y yo contra el mundo – prometo con todo el corazón.

- Tony... – y al parecer eso le sorprende, ya que son muy raras las ocasiones en las que hablo con seriedad, debo dejar de hacerlo.

- ¿Sabes? – Me separo de ella y camino en círculos alrededor de ella - los idiotas que vienen a este lugar pagan muy bien por cosas que yo hago gratis... – en la escuela me han dicho que a esta hora comienzan a rondar, ¿será un buen negocio? ¿podre expandirme más allá de la escuela?

- Debes tener cuidado, sí alguien sabe de tus actividades "recreativas..." – advierte pero yo detengo su sermón con mi mano y un gesto de fastidio.

- Lo sé, joderan mi fuente de ingresos y entretenimiento – digo seriamente.

- No sólo eso... – mmm parece realmente preocupada.

- Howard puede comer mierda... – le digo seriamente, parece que ha olvidado cuanto odio que se preocupen por mi - Y no importa mira – señalo haca el pastizal - un idiota...

Me despido de Pepper con un gesto y me dirijo hacia el auto. El conductor me mira con nerviosismo pero veo como me come con sus ojos, no me molesto en verlo a detalle pues de todas maneras voy a cogerlo.

Subo y cierro los ojos, _siento más mismas emociones que aquella vez…_

**Steve Rogers 18 años, 16 de agosto del 2011, Brooklyn Heights - Middagh Street, Nueva york.**

Hoy el trabajo fue agotador, afortunadamente sólo en inicio del período escolar la librería es una locura. Mientras espero el transporte que me llevara a la escuela, pienso en todo y nada...

Mi inicio en la Facultad de Letras ha sido tranquilo y afortunado, pues cuando salí de la secundaria tenía buenas calificaciones y hasta algunos profesores me dieron sus recomendaciones; es por eso en la universidad me han dado tantas facilidades. Tengo una beca que cubre todos mis gastos escolares, pero hasta por mis aptitudes atléticas me dieron un lugar en el dormitorio.

¡Soy tan afortunado! Cada día no dejó de agradecer a la vida, la suerte y a veces hasta al abandono de mi padre...

…

Cuando cumplí los 11 años mi padre se fue, le dijo a mi madre que ya no podía estar con nosotros y que regresaba a la base militar, han pasado 7 años y en todo este tiempo me ha escrito en una ocasión, dijo que lamentaba no haber estado conmigo y me pidió que sea fuerte... le respondí y fue para preguntarle: ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué se fue?, ¿Por qué ya no me podía ver a los ojos sin sentir pesar?

Después de eso dejó de escribir y sólo mandaba telegramas con dinero para cubrir los gastos de la casa. Nunca supe por qué o cómo, pero sé que yo fui el responsable de su partida.

Recuerdo que el año antes de irse, algo cambio entre nosotros, que cada que caía en un trance él se alteraba más que yo y salía de la casa. No sé cómo pero creo que sabe algo sobre estas visiones o sueños que tengo y por su actitud pienso que es algo terrible, tanto que no lo supo manejar, ¡tanto que un militar experimentado fue capaz de abandonar a la familia que tanto amaba...! ¡Sí! por que aún con todo lo que hizo, se que nos amaba y además, sé que le duele todo lo que ha sucedido.

…

Debo tranquilizarme, cierro los ojos y pienso en algo positivo…

Estoy seguro que sí no fuera por mi hermano, estaría totalmente perdido, ¡él me ha dado todo lo que ha podido...!

Thor, es un excelente jugador de Football Americano, durante su estancia en la universidad ha sido quarterback del equipo que la representa... Este año se gradúa en Ingeniaría Eléctrica... Y al igual que yo, rechazó el apoyo económico que nos ofreció mi padre; mi hermano es una inspiración para mi... Sí el pudo estudiar y trabajar, sí él es el mejor en lo que hace... ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!

Le agradezco su apoyo y compañía durante estos años, pero también se que lo menos que puedo hacer es aprobechar las oportunidades que me han dado.

Levanto la mirada y veo que mi transporte ha llegado, hoy tardó un poco porque es sábado y muy pocos vamos a la universidad, además apenas iniciamos el ciclo escolar. Subo al autobús y muestro mi carnet, me siento en un lugar bajo la sombra, pero inmediatamente percibo _algo_... Volteó discretamente y una joven no disimula en mirarme... Eso me incómoda completamente, volteo hacia la ventana y espero que pare de hacerlo...

…

¡De pronto! Oigo un sonido extraño... todo se obscurece a mi alrededor.

- Steve, dile que te gusta- ahora la luz es tan cegadora que no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos - ¡Díselo! - trato de buscar a quien me habla- ¡díselo y ya no dolera! - suena lastimero y suplicante.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde estás? - grito pero nadie me contesta, siento mi cuerpo tan pesado, que me es difícil moverme.

- ¡Vamos Steve! - la voz comenzó a llorar, ahora lo reconozco, es ese niño que siempre he soñado.

- ¡¿En dónde estas?! – Hablo lo más fuerte que puedo - ¿Quién eres? – siento tanta angustia.

- ¡Steve no me dejes! – eso me ha dejado paralizado, es la primera vez que oigo que me dice eso.

- ¡No lo haré! – respondo inmediatamente, entonces grito con todas mis fuerzas pero siento tanto frío, comienzo a paralizarme, ¡no puedo mantenerme en pie...!

-Steve... – ¡está llorando! Pero después el silencio sigue es pesado y agobiante...

- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Que a pasado? - mi angustia sale sin que pueda detenerme... de pronto ¡no puedo mover ningún musculo de mi cuerpo! ¡Tampoco puedo hablar!

-Steve - oigo que se aleja... ¡oh no! Me estoy congelando, ¡espera! - Steve - el llamado es cada vez más lento, una delgada capa de hielo me envuelve - Steve no me dejes - es lo último que oigo... Por más que grito y respondo ya no oigo nada... ¡Mi cuerpo esta tan duro como el hielo!

- Espera – sale de mí en un susurro…

- ¡Espera! – ¡grito y me levanto…! Pero me doy cuenta de dónde estoy, aún voy en el transporte... rápidamente me siento y saco de mi mochila la libreta donde apunto todo y escribo: _Me ha pedido que no lo deje, no quiero hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué?_

Levanto la mirada y todos me ven con desconfianza, volteo y la muchacha antes, ahora evita mirarme... ¡No aguanto más! noto que ya estoy cerca del campus. Me levanto y rápidamente toco el timbre para hacer la parada, bajo y camino lo más rápido que puedo. ¡Siento como sí debiera apresurarme! como sí tuviera que llegar con alguien que… ¿me está esperando...?

Antes de entrar a las instalaciones me detengo y trato de calmarme, respiro lentamente y cierro los ojos... Pero sólo logró recrear ese llamado tan perturbador que oí.

- ¿Steve? - salto por la sorpresa y me ha hablado mi amigo Bucky, se le ve sonriente y despreocupado - ¿también llegas tarde? - despierto de mi sueño y le respondo con un gesto afirmativo.

- La práctica está por comenzar – hablo con algo de preocupación, comienzo a caminar y el me siguie - no debemos llegar tarde - el ríe y pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, seguimos caminando a pesar de mi incomodidad.

- Tú siempre tan correcto - no puedo más y quito su agarrare lo más amable que puedo - Es extraño – se detiene inmediatamente, yo lo miro y parece pensativo - no te gusta el contacto físico, pero eres de los mejores en lucha grecorromana y por lo que sé, aprobaste para entrar en el equipo de Football Americano... – le interrumpo, caminando hacia el gimnasio

- yo... – trato de hablar pero no puedo, estoy muy afectado por lo que acaba de pasar, no quiero que nadie me vea.

- Amigo no te preocupes... – me sigue y continuamos caminando.

- Gracias... – lo veo de reojo y el parece tranquilo; y eso es lo último que decimos antes de entrar al aula.

Como lo pensé, hasta con mis amistades (que no son muchas) tengo suerte...

**16 de julio del 2003**

- ¿Sabes? – Pregunta el chiquillo con presunción – nadie me da órdenes – dice groseramente, el pequeño Steve lo mira con intensidad e incredulidad, se pregunta si está jugando o se ha molestado enserio.

- Tony yo… no – es interrumpido por una mueca de molestia de su "amigo" y sólo alcanza a ver su espalda mientras se dirige al entrenador.

- Estoy listo – Tony dice con la seriedad que puede tener un niño de su edad, el entrenador inmediatamente se despide se la madre de Steve y toma al niño por una mano.

- Andando – la voz del entrenador es fuerte y Tony siente escalofríos, voltea y ve por última vez a Steve, el pequeño le parece deprimido y un pinchazo de culpa lo invade; comienza a caminar junto al mayor pero de reojo, puede ver el andar triste de su amigo hacia su madre, ahora lo entiende… ¡quiere irse con él! Mira hacia arriba y el entrenador tiene un semblante que no reconoce, ¡el pequeño Tony no sabe qué hacer! ¡También quiere irse con el más grande!

- ¡Nos vemos la semana entrante! – grita con todo lo que le dan sus pequeños pulmones y se despide con alegría de Steve. Puede ver como el otro niño cambio su actitud inmediatamente, como le manda una sonrisa cálida y como se despide con ánimo, y algo de esperanza.

…

Al entrar al auto Tony sigue igual o más nervioso, pero cree que no es el único. El entrenador Stane tiene una gran sonrisa y parece feliz, muy feliz...

-¿En dónde vives Tony? -pregunta al entrar en el asiento del conductor.

-en la villa de Colony Park Apartments entrenador - responde inmediatamente, pero con algo de inseguridad.

-¿Por qué tú padre no te vino a recoger? - habla con verdadero interés y lo mira fijamente.

- Estaba indispuesto - dice con evasión mientras juega con sus manos. Recuerda como Howad debió hasta perderse y como le extendió dinero, diciéndole que lo tomara sí es que quería llegar a la práctica.

- Que lastima - dice mientras arranca el auto - y... Ahora, ¿Está en tú casa? - pregunta con _casualidad_.

-Sí, pero...

- No quieres llegar... aún - completa la oración.

-No...- susurra con timidez.

Se instala un silencio algo incómodo para el niño, dónde el más grande piensa rápido... Hay cosas que nunca fallan y con niño tan falto de atención y afecto, son más que infalibles.

- ¿Sabes Tony? Después del entrenamiento siempre voy a comer algo, tal vez quieras...

- ¡¿Puedo ir contigo?! - pregunta con emoción el pequeño copiloto.

- Claro, sería maravilloso que vinieras conmigo - la sonrisa del hombre sólo se puede comparar con la excitación que hay en él - Y ¿qué deseas comer?.

- Pizza o hamburguesa - habla instantáneamente.

- Y ¿sí vamos por las dos cosas? -propone con emoción.

- ¡Sí! - acepta con gusto.

Durante el trayecto Tony se sentia flotar por la alegría, hablo y hablo con gusto al hombre que no dejaba de poner atención a todos sus gestos.

Al entrar al establecimiento de comida rápida, pidieron sus órdenes y esperar poco tiempo, en ningún momento pararon de hablar o jugar. A los ojos de todo el mundo eran: un cariñoso padre con su hijo o un bello par de hermanos.

Durante dos horas el más grande se dedico a relamer y fantasear sobre lo que le haría a ese "hermoso" niño, Tony por otro lado se sentía absolutamente feliz, por momentos desearía la compañía de Steve, pues con él a su lado la tarde sería aún más grandiosa. Pero lamentablemente es algo tarde, y sí el entrenador no quiere levantar alguna sospecha, debe llevarlo a su casa, pronto comenzará a oscurecer y tal vez no pueda resistirse.

Llegan sin ningún problema, Stane mira de un lado al otro y la calle esta desierta… cuando apaga el motor del auto, Tony inmediatamente agradece y le da la sonrisa más honesta que puede ofrecer, el pequeño piensa que tiene tanta suerte. Y lamentablemente esa es la chispa que enciende los instintos del más grande.

-Tony cierra los ojos - ordena con voz rasposa.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunta con inocencia.

- Es una sorpresa, te gustara – el chiquillo nota que el entrenador cada vez está más cerca, pero no ve nada malo en ello.

- De acuerdo -acepta e inmediatamente hace lo que le pide.

De pronto el entrenador está _demasiado cerca_, Tony siente unos enormes labios que literalmente se lo están comiendo casi no puede respirar... Tiene los ojos tan apretados que comienza a dolerle parte del rostro, usa sus brazos para tratar de separarse y apenas sí lo hace, pero no por qué haya logrado mover al gran hombre que lo tiene contra el asiento.

- No lo hagas... - ordena - Sí quieres puedo ir más lento - al oír el ofrecimiento el pequeño abre muy grande los ojos, no entiende lo que está pasando y tiene mucho miedo; está paralizado y no sabe que hacer, siente que debe de salir y correr, pero también cree que debe decir algo.

- Entrenador, yo... no - es interrumpido por la boca del más grande, alcanza a ver ansiedad y algo que no reconoce completamente, se parece a la lujuria que a veces ve en su padre o sus acompañantes. Entonces se da cuenta, _esto_ es como esas sesiones que tiene Howard; otra vez respira con dificultad y se queda estático, el entrenador dice que sí se relaja y se deja llevar, lo que hacen se sentirá muy bien... ¿será verdad?

Antes de que Tony pueda replicar algo, siente como es levantado por los sobacos y depositado con extrema facilidad entre las piernas del hombre, oprime fuertemente los puños y los deja junto a sus cortas piernas que a la vez, son abiertas y dejadas a cada lado de la pelvis del más grande. Al sentarse completamente, percibe algo duro y caliente, que parece estar vivo… _Tony sabe lo que es,_ entre abre los ojos lentamente y puede ver la sonrisa del entrenador.

Sin pronunciar alguna palabra o dejarlo de mirar, el mayor comienza a recorrer el delgado cuerpo que tiene frente así, mete sus manos en la ropa holgada del infante y muerde sus labios al sentir cada pequeño musculo… ¡lo terso de su piel lo está desquiciando! Con una sola mano toma el pecho del menor, con la otra comienza a palpar la parte baja se su espalda, su pelvis se mueve lentamente, _eso_ se restriega y endurece con el contacto del pequeño trasero de Tony.

- Tony… me gustas – murmura de manera ronca.

El niño esta perplejo, la posición, la sensación del toque que recibe, la cercanía del hombre y ahora esta declaración… ¡no sabe qué hacer!

Nunca ha estado tan nervioso en su vida.

Nunca ha experimentado nada similar.

Tiene tantas preguntas en su mente: ¿Qué debe hacer?, ¡¿Dónde está su papa?! ¿Por qué se siente tan raro?... ¿hubiera sido mejor irse con Steve?

_Steve _

_¿Por qué?_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir una enorme lengua acariciar su cuello, hasta ahora nota que su cuerpo está pegado al pecho del entrenador, abre enormemente los ojos al sentir unos dedos entrar por su ropa interior, ahora están tocando lo que hay en medio de sus glúteos, con todas sus fuerzas trata de escapar… pero lamentablemente su fuerza es en nada en comparación del deseo e instinto del mayor.

Le duele, le duele mucho, esos dedos son como dagas ardientes que le atraviesan, esta por gritar pero su boca es atrapada por la más grande, otra vez cierra los ojos y sólo puede intentar respirar ¡pero no puede! Un fuerte brazo lo levanta un poco y sostiene, mientras esos gruesos dedos siguen moviéndose en sus interior, poco a poco el dolor va desapareciendo, pero no porque el hombre haya parado o disminuido las acciones, ¡no! es porque el niño va perdiendo la conciencia… _Eso no importa, _piensa el más grande _lo bueno es que ya no se mueve tanto_, el instinto es el que guía todas sus acciones, su miembro aun dentro de sus pantalones esta tan duro que cada vez que sus dedos entran más profundo siente que se correrá pronto, sus embestidas no paran, ¡como desea poder tomarlo ya!

Pero durante el "beso" que "_se dan"_, el entrenador puede degustar un sabor salado, el niño está llorando; en hombre se detiene lentamente y vuelve a acomodar la ropa del menor, de sus labios hinchados y rojos salen pequeños jadeos, _no está totalmente inconsciente_, pero casi. El adulto se ha detenido justo a tiempo, no puede entregar a un niño _así_, rápidamente lo coloca en el asiento del copiloto y espera a que reaccione, abre la cremallera de sus pantalones, saca su pene completamente y comienza a acariciarlo con lentitud.

Tony todavía se siente algo adormecido, pero esta consiente de todo, no se mueve por temor a que si hace algo, el mayor vuelva a tocarlo.

- Tony – le llama pero él no responde - ¿estás bien? – pregunta mientras comienza a masturbarse – me gustas mucho – dice con un gemido – es por eso que no puedo controlarme – el entrenador está cerca de llegar, no quita la mirada del niño que está a su lado y se acerca nuevamente a él. Toma su pantalón deportivo y lo baja hasta sus rodillas, desplaza levemente su ropa interior y traga el pene del niño, lo comienza a chupar de manera suave y debido al tamaño, puede absorber desde sus testículos; pero eso no le impide, detener las caricias hacia sí mismo, de hecho son cada vez más intensas.

El mayor esta tan absorto en su propio placer, que no se da cuenta en los gestos Tony, se encuentra entre el terror, la incertidumbre y la confusión que todas esas acciones le ocasionan; con cada succión que recibe gime fuertemente, pues con la mano que tiene libre, el mayor le está tapando la boca y parte de la nariz. De pronto se siente como aquella vez al asomarse por su ventana y ver a Howard con ese hombre… _sabe lo que sucederá_, así que ya no teme tanto. Pasan pocos minutos y Tony ha sacado "leche" como lo previo, el más grande se levanta lentamente y también ha terminado.

Tony sigue con los ojos cerrados y es por eso que no ve como el entrenador abre la ventana y escupe el líquido que tiene en su boca, ya más tranquilo toma un pañuelo y comienza a limpiarse así mismo.

- Tony ¿sabes que cuando alguien te hace eso no puedes decirle nada a nadie? – habla con dureza, como cuando están en el campo y ordena a los jugadores – contéstame – ahora su seriedad hace que el niño abra los ojos y lo mire inmediatamente.

- Yo… - alcanza a mascullar con dificultad.

- Los niños buenos nunca rompen las reglas – declara mientras le acomoda la ropa – si eres un niño bueno siempre te querré, jamás te dejare solo – eso deja sin aire al pequeño.

¡Es lo que más desea! ¡Ya no quiere estar solo! Tony piensa que, sí el precio para acabar con su soledad es "hacer esas cosas", está dispuesto a pagarlo.

- ¿Quieres ser mi ángel Tony?

* * *

Hasta ahí termina… y no crean que todo es tan terrible, esperemos que en esta historia dos almas rotas se puedan reparar… o tal vez no.


End file.
